The present invention refers to a new variety of lemon which will hereinafter be denominated as the ‘Silva's Seedless’ lemon tree. The ‘Silva's Seedless’ tree produces commercially seedless lemon fruit, maturing in early to mid-July in the central San Joaquin Valley of California. The ‘Silva's Seedless’ trees bear from year three, and have consistent year-to-year bearing habits. The fruit is seedless with thin rinds, acceptable acid-sugar ratios and color, and has an average juice content of 30-40% at harvest.
In the development of new commercial fruit varieties, specific characteristics provide a premium on those fruit varieties that mature early or late in the growing season. For a new fruit variety to be a commercial success, the fruit must be of good size, good color, and also have good holding/storage. Advantageous harvest times and shipping characteristics are also important, as is the date the fruit matures. This new invention meets all of the aforementioned criteria and therefore would be of commercial appeal to the consumer.